Pod X White Tip
by SentientCat
Summary: Pod has washed up on the beach of prehistoric Mongolia, he can't believe he has been given a second chance at life by certain white Velociraptor. White Tip grieves her dead mate and has to raise he hatchlings on her own, it seems impossible but not when she meets a certain Pyroraptor who knows a thing or two about survival.
1. Chapter 1

Pod couldn't believe his luck, once again he was stuck on a log in the middle of the ocean. He'd gotten used to his easy life on the island of the small but being stuck at sea brought back memories that pained him of a life before, when his sisters were alive and he had to fight for every meal.

He remembered it so fondly, and it brought pains to his heart. His eldest sister had been drowned in the tsunami that brought him to the island and his younger sister had been eaten alive by some sort of water serpent when they were trapped on the ocean.

Pod looked around and saw only water to the horizon and beyond. He had been stuck for days and all he had for food were sea birds that constantly harrased him, he screeched his anger into the sky "Why does this always happen to me?". His only response was the water lapping around the log, he felt warm water trailing down his face.

He had finally given up, and waited for death to claim him, when upon the horizon he saw what looked like a beach. His first reaction was surprise then once he had settled he used the remainder of his energy to kick towards the shore. Once he arrived he stood up on wobbly legs and staggered inland to find water and hopefully, his own kind.

White Tip couldn't fully grasp what had just happened, one minute her mate Blue Brow was fighting a Protoceratops and the next her pack and the protoceratops he'd been fighting had been buried alive. She listened to her instincts and left feeling only despair, once she arrived back at her nest, she began to whimper in despair. Her hatchlings approached her "Whats wrong mama?" The largest one 'Gray Bane' asked her.

She just looked at them "Daddy is... is gone, little ones" she whimpered. The hatchlings just looked at her "Where did he go?" they said in confusion. "Hes joined the ansestors" she sighed, once she said it, they understood what she meant and let out sobs of their own "Daddys gone?" the smallest 'Black Talon' cried. They cried for a few more minutes before White Tip regained her composure, "Come along now, we have to move on now" she said and began to walk forward, the hatchlings followed her in confusion "Where are we going?" The middle one 'Red Foot' asked.

"We just have to leave" she said calmly, trying to set an example so the younglings wouldn't cry. As they walked a tear or two would fall down White Tip's face, when she remembered how Blue Brow defended her when the packs old leader 'Broken Hand' had tried to kill her. She walked on towards the sea, hoping to find a new life fo her, and her family.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Notes: I didn't really want to continue this story cause I didn't think people would really care, but i'm gonna continue as a shout out to Raram, possibly the only person who read this story. Enjoy**_

Pod staggered in land, he was baffled by the change in the landscape he'd grown up in. Back home trees were everywhere but here there were barely any "What is wrong with this place?" he said, his voice cracky from thirst.

He was extremly close to collapsing from exhaustion, when he came upon a small pond surrounded with vegetation. He quickly made it to the pond, and thrust his snout in, taking large gulps of water. When he brought his head up to breath, he realized he wasn't alone around the pond. There was a herd of creatures that stood on four legs and had large frills on their heads.

Pod could sense these creatures weren't happy, he watched them to figure out wht and soon figured it out. He blundered into a nest of these creature, the largest one was getting ready to charge him. Pod looked for an escape and noticed a gap in the defense, he ran through the gap. He glanced behing him and saw the leader was chasing him and was quickly closing the distance between them.

White Tip was walking with no idea of where she was going, her stomach was growling to no end and so were her hatchlings. "Mama, were hungry!" Red Foot whinned, White Tip turned around to look at her hatching "I'm hungry too, but theres no food" she said to her hatchling.

She bent down to try to comfort them but they just kept whinning, she sighed and turned around, when she saw a bright red Velociraptor running towards her. Behind it she saw a Protoceratops chasing it. The Velociraptor was looking at the Protoceratops and before White Tip ccould move, it crashed into her.


	3. Chapter 3

White Tip was the first to recover from the tumble, she picked herself up and glared angrily at the red raptor "Watch where your going!" she screeched in anger at him. The red raptor looked at her, confused "Me! Why don't you" he responded.

The Protoceratops, now faced with two raptors, began to rethink his charge. It began to turn when White Tip broke away from the verbal battle and hooked her sycle claw in the Protoceratop's throut. It went down and White Tip began to tear into the beasts gut.

"Hey, thats my kill" the red raptor said and rammed into White Tip, knocking her down, she picked herself up and charged into the red raptor. They wrestled on the ground for a moment when White Tips hatchlings jumped on him "Get these things off" the red raptor cried and jumped away from White Tip.

The hatchlings attacked depleted the last of Pod's strength, he fell to the ground panting as the hatchlings jumped off of him. The white raptor approached him and placed her foot on his neck "Tell me your name" she said, looking down on him.

"My names Pod" he said, trying to sound intimidating but his voice came out a hoarse croak. "Pod? odd name for a velociraptor" she said to him, Pod turned to gaze directly at her "Velociraptor? I'm a Pyroraptor" he said.

The white raptor moved her foot, and Pod climbed to his feet. His first instinct was to head towards the fallen beast, he slowly made his way to it and began to eat as much as he could. Pod let out a content sigh and raised his head from feeding "And whats might your name be?" he asked her. She paused momentarily, as if unsure if he should know, then she spoke "My name is White Tip"


End file.
